What If We Could
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! Multi-Chapter fic. Rated M for Sexual Content. It was another one of the Count's annual parties. Tsuzuki didn't want to be there, but Hisoka had insisted that they go together. (Illustration Art now available in profile!)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

Parings: TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.

**Title: What If We Could**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 1.

It was another one of the Count's annual parties. This year he had gone all out, furnishing the hall of candles in the finest décor. Tsuzuki glanced around the room. Most of the Shokan Division was in attendance, forming small clusters around the edge of the hall. Faces of old and new seemed to blend together in the crowd.

Tsuzuki had no idea why he was here.

Okay, that wasn't exactly true. He was here because he received an invitation from the Count, just like everyone else. At first, he hadn't wanted to go, but…

…But Tatsumi, being the money grumbler he is, wouldn't stand for free food to be wasted and insisted that Tsuzuki attend. Tsuzuki had tried to get out of it; using the excuse that he didn't want to go alone. But before he could protest further, his partner did something unexpected. Hisoka told him they could go together. What Tsuzuki didn't understand was why Hisoka wanted to go. Didn't his partner always hate social events like these?

A soft waltz began to play, that he vaguely remembered from the days when his sister first taught him to dance.

The fragment of memory tugged at his heart as he ran a hand idly through his hair, suppressing the recollection back to the locked walls of his mind. He could feel Hisoka's eyes on him as he turned to give his younger partner a wink and a goofy grin. "Looking good there, Hisoka."

Only to gain a scowl and an eye roll in return. "Idiot."

He hoped it would be enough, for now, to distract Hisoka from the melancholy feelings that stirred inside him. Maybe if he just stayed close to the refreshment stand, no one would bother him. He didn't think he could handle the perverted, Hakushaku's eccentric advances tonight.

"Tsuzuki." A light tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned around to face the speaker of the voice, his partner following, walking beside him.

Chidsuru greeted him with a big, bear hug. "You remember, Hisoka." Tsuzuki turned and motioned to where his partner stood, beside him. Near enough that he could have grabbed Hisoka's arm just by lifting his hand, but still far away enough that they didn't touch completely. A respectful distance, so as not to overwhelm his younger partner's empathy.

_Something's different._ Chidsuru thought to herself as she regarded the distance between them. Remembering their constant fights and how the two were still adjusting to being partners when she had first met them. She gave Hisoka a warm smile. "It's been a while, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was unable to respond to your letters."

The girl shook her head. Her short hair swirled about her, caressing the nape of her neck. "That's alright. I understand how busy you must be. I've been keeping in touch with Tsuzuki since our last adventure in Okinawa. He talks about you all the time."

Hisoka flushed, turned his head away, and muttered something neither of them heard.

"Have you seen Sengoku? I came with him but we seem to have been separated." She glanced to the back of the room, her eyes searching through the throng.

"No. He may be speaking with some other guests or bickering with Tatsumi over the new budget regulations. I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"Hmm…" The former policewoman turned her head back and glanced in Hisoka's direction, tilting her head to study him. Shadows darted over her tanned skin in the dim light. "I never had time to ask while you were in Okinawa. How did you two become partners, again?"

Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder at his partner. Hisoka didn't bother to answer the girl's question. Instead, the younger shinigami just shoved his hands into his pockets, looking bored.

"In Nagasaki," Tsuzuki said and turned back around, facing Chidsuru. "We met up in Nagasaki, where we were investigating a vampire case. Right, Hisoka?"

"Yeah."

Chidsuru snickered. "Sill the same reserved and quiet Hisoka, huh?"

Tsuzuki chuckled and continued with the conversation. "He took the assignment from old Chief Konoe, who tricked him into agreeing to be my partner."

"Tricked him?"

"Yeah. He told Hisoka that I was the Bureau's best and I was an Elite in the Ministry. "

"Oh, wow." She was grinning from ear to ear, imagining the explosion that must of caused when Hisoka had found out the truth. "How were you able to find each other in Nagasaki? I don't imagine that the Chief gave you a description of what your partner looked like."

"No, I had no idea what he would look like. I didn't even know his name before that. It was an accident, really. I was pursuing a suspect on foot and had somehow lost track of her in a cathedral. After not being able to locate any trace of her, I decided to go back and find Gushoshin. All of a sudden I feel something being pressed into my back and a voice telling me, 'Don't move, blood sucker.' When I turned around, I saw this guy over here," He pointed his thumb to Hisoka, standing behind him. "Pointing a gun and glaring at me. I was really surprised to find out it was Hisoka."

"Your own partner held you up?"

"Yes. Talk about first impressions." He rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "If Gushoshin hadn't have dropped in just in time, I don't know what I would have done. There were a lot of people around and if something had happened…it would have been a messy situation for the Ministry. But later after that, we solved the case and returned triumphantly, back to the Shokan Division. Another case in the bag." He could feel Hisoka draw closer to his left side. Tsuzuki smiled.

"Hisoka's been my partner ever since."

"Chief Konoe begged me to stay on as his partner, at least until he can find Tsuzuki a new one. I'm not counting on it being anytime soon. Nobody wants to work Kyushu. Especially with Tsuzuki," Hisoka glanced up at Tsuzuki out of the corner of his eye.

"He's never serious on a case."

"I'm always serious."

He held Tsuzuki's gaze, not backing down. His eyes glinting with feint amusement. "You're more interested in stuffing your face with cinnapon buns."

"I am not."

"And meddling in the affairs of others."

Tsuzuki huffed and looked away, crossing his arms as his face contorted into his infamous puppy-pout. "Mou…Hisoka, you're always so mean to me."

"Idiot."

"Wait. Don't tell me." Chidsuru placed her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress the giggles. "This is some kind of lover's quarrel, huh? Tsuzuki, how could you be holding out on me? I knew something was different, but I had no idea you two were so serious!"

"W-Wha-what?!" Tsuzuki gaped like a fish. "No. It's not like that. Hisoka and I are just partners."

"Riiiight."

"No, really!" Tsuzuki felt his stomach flip over. "We've never even thought about that…Right, Hisoka?" He turned around, only to find that his partner had abandoned him and was heading towards the refreshment tables.

"Mm." Chidsuru looked at her friend closely. "So, if you're not, then why come here together at all?"

"Oh. Well, the Count invited both of us. I didn't want to go alone. I didn't want to go at all, actually. But you know how Tatsumi is about these things. And it's not like Hisoka has someone… So, we decided to go together- just as partners."

Chidsuru regarded him, seriously. "I see. I'm sure it must be uncomfortable to be around some of your coworkers right now. After the thing that happened in Kyoto. But all they seem to be talking about is how they can't believe you've managed to keep Kurosaki-kun as a partner for this long. It's a new record for you."

"Yeah." Tsuzuki gave her a wane smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's hard to get used to. None of my past partners were able to take me seriously. Not that I can blame them. I'm not exactly the hardest worker in Ministry."

"Is that the same reason your partnerships didn't last with Kobayashi and Asuka-kun? I remember, you were even partnered up with Tatsumi-san for a while."

Tsuzuki's eyebrows narrowed together. "No. Kobayashi, I stopped being his partner because I couldn't take _him_ seriously. I swear; that guy was out to get me killed."

"Tsuzuki, listen to me." She grabbed at his arm. "Do you think there could be something between you and Kurosaki-kun and you just not know it?"

Tsuzuki was having trouble following. "I don't think so…but…" His eyes searched through the dancing couples to the small crowd, finding Hisoka standing in the back at one of the refreshment tables. The lighting of the room seemed to glow around his partner in a way that was… "Hisoka is very special to me and I can't see myself working with anyone else." Tsuzuki looked back at Chidsuru. "It doesn't matter though, he's always calling me a moron and an idiot. Always hitting me with some god forsaken object… He clearly doesn't think of me that way." The smile on his face turned sad. "Besides, why would he love someone like me?"

"Tsuzuki…"

"We're just too different."

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Anyone good at beta reading or characterization? :3

**Additional Notes:**

(1) Chidsuru: She was a supporting character who appeared in Volume 6. She was one of the shinigami in charge of Okinawa (Shinkocho). I decided to use her because I've never seen her appear in any other fan fiction, so I decided to bring her in the story.

(2) Sengoku: Discussed in Volume 6. He doesn't make an appearance, but he's one of the other shinigami in charge of Okinawa (Shinkocho).

(3) Kobayashi: Discussed in Volume 1. He was one of Tsuzuki's former partners. Though he doesn't make an appearance, we find out he was transferred to another department. Though the reason and circumstances are not listed.

(4) Asuka: Appears in Volume 1. He was the last partner Tsuzuki had before Hisoka.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

Parings: TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.

**Title: What If We Could**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 2.

Chidsuru glanced back to study Hisoka's profile, face set in a frown. "You guys have been partners for nearly three years now. And from what I heard, he jumped in to save you from Touda's flames in Kyoto. No one jumps into the fires of hell _just_ for their partner. You might want to think about that." She released his arm and walked away, melding with the crowd, leaving Tsuzuki all alone.

"You know, you look like an idiot when you stare off into space like that?" Hisoka's voice sounded like he was laughing at him.

Tsuzuki turned around. "Where did you run off to?"

"Food. I brought you some punch too." He handed Tsuzuki a small plate of cookies and a glass. "Knowing you, you're probably hungry."

"Sankyu, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully in broken English as he devoured the plate's contents and took a sip of punch. He grinned. "My Hisoka is the sweetest!"

"Idiot!" Hisoka turned his face away to hide his glowing cheeks. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He used anger to cover his embarrassment.

"You left right when she was asking how serious we were~." Tsuzuki teased, taking another sip of punch as they walked out onto the balcony.

Tsuzuki glanced up at his partner. He caught the faint scent of cologne that wasn't Hisoka's usual clean-soap smell, but something more woodsy and exotic. His eyes dropped to the exposed skin of his partner's collarbone and he felt heat flash through his body only to settle in the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to take another drink his punch, and pulled those feelings back quickly behind strong shields.

"And?" Hisoka's voice rasped out as he crossed his arms and glared up at his partner. Leaving Tsuzuki to wonder if his slip up had gone unnoticed or just because Hisoka chose to ignore it. Whatever the case, Hisoka didn't show any sign of it being one or the other.

"Nothing. It's just amusing, that's all." Tsuzuki grinned.

"People have too much time on their hands. They should mind their own business."

"I know. It's funny, isn't it?" Tsuzuki laughed as bent down to ruffle his younger partner's hair, earning a scowl in return. "That they need something to spread rumors about—"

"They should be more concerned about _him_ then looking for gossip." Hisoka glanced away, bringing his arms tighter against his chest.

"Hisoka."

"The reason no one can seem to find a trace of that bastard is because their heads are too filled up with unimportant matters."

A warm hand on his shoulder distracted him from the dark memories of the past. "Someday we'll find him and make sure he can't hurt anyone else, ever again. But until then, it doesn't do us any good to be all depressed about it, right?"

Hisoka feigned indifference. "Right." He turned slightly away, avoiding Tsuzuki's gaze. His stoic face not displaying any of his troubled thoughts.

_'He's still so distant with me...' _Tsuzuki sighed. "Hey, Hisoka…how about we go somewhere else? I know you don't generally like to go to these things…with your empathy and all." He turned towards the glass doors that separated the balcony from the rest of the ballroom. The music was still audible through the glass and he stopped to watch a few couples sway on the dance floor. "I was surprised that you even wanted to go." He placed his empty glass and plate on a nearby bench.

"It would have been rude to not accept the Count's invitation." Hisoka murmured from his side.

"Well, the reason I came, was to dance." Tsuzuki's voice sounded like he was right behind him and sent cool, tickling air down the back of Hisoka's neck. "I haven't danced."

Hisoka turned his head and stared at Tsuzuki, not understanding.

Tsuzuki's eyes seemed to light up as he smiled. He took a small bow. "May I have this dance?"

"What?"

"Dance with me."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

Thanks for reading. :) Sorry this chapter was so late and short. I'll be sure to update the next chapter soon. And a potential lemon will be in the last chapter. I'm gonna update Vivid soon too and start on the other fanfiction I have going. I'm sorry I'm so slow with the updates. A lot of things have happened that has caused me to postpone a bit with writing. Thanks again for all the support from everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

Parings: TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.

******Title: What If We Could**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 3.

"Are you stupid?" Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki like he was crazy.

"Come on, Hisoka. Don't be mean." Tsuzuki's voice reproached him. "It'll be fun."

"No."

"But if we don't, it'll be a waste of such a wonderful party!"

"You're the one who didn't want to come in the first place." Hisoka crossed his arms.

Tsuzuki gave him a sad smile. "That's true. But when you said you'd come with me, I knew that everything would be alright."

The sincerity in that statement made Hisoka's defiant stance ease up a bit.

"So please, Hisoka? Dance with me, and then we'll go." Tsuzuki looked through the glass door into the ballroom; all the other guests were still absorbed in the party. "No one will see us out here anyway."

Hisoka sighed. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes!" This time Tsuzuki flashed him a smile that was more dazzling than the last. And Hisoka felt all his resistances tumble down.

"…Fine."

"Eh?!" Tsuzuki must have been hearing things.

"But just _one_ dance."

"Really? You're actually going to dance willingly?!" Tsuzuki raised a hand over his brow and glanced around. "Is Meifu freezing over or something?"

"Shut up!" Hisoka glared irritably at him, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. "Are you gonna keep talking or are we gonna dance? I don't have all night!"

He held out his hand and roughly tugged Tsuzuki toward him.

Hisoka put an arm around Tsuzuki's shoulder and as they clasped their other hands together, they began to gradually move in time with the music.

At first Hisoka refused to look Tsuzuki in the face. Maybe it was out of embarrassment or he was uncomfortable, Tsuzuki didn't know. But as they swayed together, he felt more and more relaxed as he danced with Hisoka. It was like the world itself had stopped and the only thing that mattered was the two of them there and now. Their movements became more fluid, easier. And as Hisoka turned curious green eyes up at him, he knew that Hisoka felt it too. Whatever tension that had been surrounding them before, had disappeared.

They each unconsciously moved closer to the other. And despite the chill in the air, Tsuzuki felt very warm. Hisoka's eyes took on a thoughtful look and he licked his lips nervously. Tsuzuki had never seen him so anxious.

Then Hisoka turned his green eyes on Tsuzuki again, this time looking more serious and determined and just as Tsuzuki was about to ask what was wrong, the arm on his shoulder pulled him downward as Hisoka's lips captured his.

When they were touching like this, Hisoka could feel everything coursing through Tsuzuki's unguarded mind. The kisses were no longer slow and steady but hard, fast. With every gasp, the flick of a tongue, and the tightening of Tsuzuki's arms around his waist; he could feel it all. But which were his feelings and which were Tsuzuki's? Hisoka couldn't tell. As he stayed there, in Tsuzuki's arms, he couldn't feel a single dominant or unique existence. It was like both their emotions had muddled together to form a single entity. Tsuzuki wasn't hiding anything from him, he was allowing Hisoka to explore everything he was. He was opening his heart up to Hisoka.

They broke the kiss momentarily to meet each other's eyes. Through the blur of excitement, Tsuzuki saw nothing but his reflection_. _"Hisoka…" His voice sounded like a groan.

Hisoka tugged Tsuzuki's arm and started in the direction of the door to the ballroom. "Let's go."

"Go?" Tsuzuki took one step and stopped. He tried to pull his hand from his partner's grip, but Hisoka's hold on his hand held firm.

"Yeah. We danced. You said we could go after that."

"But…" Everything was moving faster than Tsuzuki could register. "Shouldn't we talk? I mean we just…We just—"

"No. We're not going to talk." Hisoka pulled at his arm again. "For years, I've listened to you talk, telling everyone that I was _just_ you're partner." His green eyes seemed illuminated in by the moonlight. "I'm tired of talking."

"Okay. So you don't want to be my partner?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

Tsuzuki felt his blood run cold as panic overtook him. "Then…then why—I thought—"

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka raised a hand to Tsuzuki's face.

"Hisoka…?"

Tsuzuki saw his jaw tighten; his eyes narrowed further. "Come on, we're going." Hisoka dropped his hand and grabbed Tsuzuki by the arm, leading the way out into the ballroom, ignoring the blatant looks of the other guests as he proceeded out the door.

"Where?" Tsuzuki stumbled after him.

"To my apartment."

Tsuzuki suddenly stopped moving. Hisoka turned halfway around to look back at him. Tsuzuki's gaze met his – Hisoka didn't seem to be asking any questions. Instead, he stared at Tsuzuki with that focus and certainty he had always had when he was explaining the details of one of their cases. That same look from the day Hisoka had finally accepted Tsuzuki as his partner.

But the sullen, distant boy who had been forced to be his partner was and wasn't the one holding his hand. Hisoka was different now, for some reason… But his eyes still shined as bright and beautiful as they were the first time they met.

Tsuzuki swallowed against the burning sensation in the back of his throat. "All right. B-but wh—"

Hisoka's green eyes sparked and it stopped Tsuzuki's blood from circulating through his body. The look his partner gave him was dangerous.

"Idiot." Hisoka leaned forward to whisper in the elder shinigami's ear. His breath warmed the skin of Tsuzuki's neck as he spoke. "Nothing I ever do seems to get through that idiot brain of yours. So listen up and listen good."

"I'm going to redefine the extent of our _partnership_ for you."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

Hohoho~ Bet this update wasn't expected so soon. Last time was a whole year. I'm so embarrassed. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews for the last two chapters! All the positive feedback encouraged me to continue.

The Seme-vote is closed! Thanks to everyone who voted!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS* RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

Parings: TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.  
Beta: Luna-sempai  
Thanks to weighed and measured for looking this over. :)

**Title:What If We Could**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 4.

Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki down the long hallway to his apartment door. As he struggled with the keys and the door knob, he pulled Tsuzuki down by his tie, bridging the gap as their mouths connected and they fumbled inside the entrance.

They traveled the distance to the bedroom in a mass of limbs, their shoes long forgotten at the door. Tsuzuki collapsed on the bed and Hisoka fell with him, straddling his hips.

"Wait, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki groaned out against the hands that were tugging at his waistband, releasing the shirt tucked away and sliding beneath it.

Hisoka growled in frustration as he glared at his partner. "Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" He grinded his hips against Tsuzuki's, earning a moan from the man beneath him. "We're kinda in the middle of something here."

"But, Hisoka!"

"No, less talk. More action."

"But this isn't right."

"It is."

"No, you're only doing this because..."

Hisoka stopped his ministrations and abruptly took Tsuzuki's face in his hands, tracing the shape of it with his fingers. "I love you."

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What?"

"I. Love. You." Hisoka repeated slowly, sounding each word out as one would to the mentally incompetent.

Tsuzuki continued to gape at him. "But...I-I thought."

"Didn't we agree that thinking wasn't your best attribute?" Hisoka commented dryly as he lowered his hands from Tsuzuki's face and reached down to take one of Tsuzuki's hands in his own.

"I love you, Tsuzuki." A small smile graced Hisoka's face and his cheeks flushed pink. "Don't make me say it again."

"No." Tsuzuki grabbed at Hisoka's wrist, trying to pry his hand away from his partner's. "No, you're mistaking it. What I feel is making you feel that way."

"Don't ever say that." Hisoka took back Tsuzuki's hand, frowning down at him. "I understand more than you do. So don't insult me with your perverse guilt tripping. I know what's been going on in that thick-head of yours all night. You can't lie to me, Tsuzuki."

Hisoka sighed as leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Tsuzuki's.

"Idiot, why do you think I've been undergoing lessons with the Chief?" The corner of his mouth quirked up as Tsuzuki's eyes brightened with realization.

"You did that for me?"

"Us," Hisoka corrected. "By controlling my powers better I was able to understand your and my feelings. And I didn't go through all that just to have you push me away."

Tsuzuki was shaking and so overwhelmed that the only thing he could do was utter his partner's name in amazement. "Hisoka..."

"Now, let's put that mouth of yours to better use." He cut off whatever Tsuzuki was about to retort with a fervent kiss and pulled their bodies closer.

He was hoping to distract Tsuzuki with the move. God knows, that if he allowed Tsuzuki to think he'd come up with a million and one excuses to putt off any progress between them. Sometimes the moron was too caring and selfless for his own good.

His fingers found the tie that constricted Tsuzuki's shirt collar. Small fingers undid the knot and tossed it to the floor. Pushing away the tuxedo coat from his partner's shoulders he let his hands trail down his partner's stomach quickly undoing the buttons of the white dress shirt. The touch of Tsuzuki's bare chest was both thrilling and frightening. He could feel the warm flesh beneath his touch shiver.

"Your heart." Hisoka murmured as he laid a hand over it, felt the warm skin pulse. Felt the leap.

"It's beating so fast."

"Yours too," Tsuzuki said softly and laid a hand on his heart in turn before drawing Hisoka into his arms.

The kisses were no longer slow and steady, but hard, and fast. The evidence of Tsuzuki's arousal was hot against Hisoka's stomach, beneath the thin layers of clothing separating them from joining. Hisoka was so hot. His clothes were sticking to his skin.

In between kisses, they began to peel off each other's remaining clothing. Each piece fell to the floor, one at a time, until they were both skin to skin.

Sighing out his name, Hisoka let himself melt into the kisses, wrapping his arms around his partner tightly.

Tsuzuki's hands roamed over his chest. The sensation of those strong, hard hands on his flesh shimmered straight down to his abdomen. Tsuzuki's mouth skimmed the side of his throat, nibbling.

"Mm." Hisoka murmured, arching a little to invite more. "Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki's thumbs brushed over his nipples, and made him gasp.

"Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka's words and thoughts trailed off into a haze when that nibbling mouth replaced the teasing fingers. He made a sound in his throat, half cry, half moan. It thrilled Tsuzuki, that sound of shocked pleasure, the sudden shudder of his body, the quick jolt of his heart under his lips. As Hisoka arched again, his fingers combed through Tsuzuki's hair, gripping there and pressing him closer. His mind growing frantic and hot.

Tsuzuki rose over him to tug the bed pillows aside for more room, but before he could satisfy himself with that glorious slide of his flesh to Hisoka's flesh. Hisoka lifted his hands, ran them experimentally over his chest.

"Wait." Hisoka needed to catch his breath. His mind was growing obscure with so much emotional and physical stimulation. It was all running through him so quickly that it nearly blurred. He wanted everything, but clearly, so that he might remember each stroke, each taste, and each movement.

His hand trailed down Tsuzuki's shoulder and arm and connected at the right wrist, fingers tracing along the scar running under the metal barrier. "This." He often caught Tsuzuki looking at it when he thought Hisoka wasn't paying attention. The scar was something Tsuzuki had gotten from his past life. "It still bothers you, doesn't it?"

Tsuzuki felt the line of heat, took Hisoka's hand away quickly. "No."

Even now, Hisoka thought, Tsuzuki would still try to hide parts of himself away. "You'll tell me about it later. I want no more secrets, Tsuzuki." Hisoka told him, eyes dark and serious in the dim light.

Tsuzuki said nothing as he lowered to him, took Hisoka's mouth again. There was a hint of urgency now, a taste of need. So much to feel, Hisoka mused. So much to know. And with the warmth of Tsuzuki's body coursing through him, Hisoka willingly enfolded beneath him.

Tsuzuki settled between his legs, fingers brushing the soft entrance before he turned away and bit his lip worriedly. "I'm sorry. I...I don't have any-"

"It's okay." Hisoka leaned up to kiss him, not wanting to stop. Not wanting to break the moment that needed to happen. "Just use whatever's around."

"I have an idea. Here." He put his fingers in Hisoka's mouth. "Suck."

Understanding, but still slightly embarrassed, Hisoka's tongue coated his fingers with saliva until the digits were dripping. Tsuzuki's eyes were on him, taking in the sight, the purple irises flaring with desire.

Tsuzuki took his wet fingers away and pressed them against the puckered opening. "Is this okay?"

Hisoka nodded, biting his lower lip in anticipation and spread his legs wider.

Tsuzuki pressed in a finger slowly. Hisoka felt it, took it in. His inner muscles contracted against the intrusion at first, and he let out a hiss in response to the burning sensation but he was still able to breathe against the pressure. Inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm himself down.

Tsuzuki kissed his thigh, his knee offering silent support as he worked another finger in. Hisoka winced at the resistance, but didn't fight it. Willed his body to relax as Tsuzuki's fingers scissoring within him. Stretching him. It became easier, the waves of pain slowing into a dull ache. And then those fingers brushed against something inside him that had him quivering in pleasure.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki looked down at him curiously, but Hisoka knew the underlining smugness was there.

"I...please. Again!"

"You mean this?" His voice was full of wonder as he pressed again and Hisoka's body rocked back in response.

"Yes!"

Hisoka's breath came in gasps, his heart racing as Tsuzuki's fingers spurned him on. Hitting that spot, again and again. Hisoka's hips bucked against Tsuzuki's hold on his waist as that mouth took him in. He could feel everything. The heat of Tsuzuki's tongue skimming along his erection before. The fingers that caused that lovely feeling to emit within him. And the need that began to overtake his body. Hisoka didn't think he could ever get enough.

Tsuzuki moved his fingers away and Hisoka let out a low whine. Tsuzuki smirked before leaning down to pacify him with a kiss.

"Mm. Ready?" Tsuzuki asked as he positioned himself at Hisoka's entrance.

Hisoka looked at him, licked his lips and nodded.

Tsuzuki eased into him slowly and only after Hisoka gave him consent again, did he start to move.

Hisoka's body buzzed from the contact where Tsuzuki's skin met his own. There was a freedom here, Hisoka discovered. A freedom that overshadowed any of his past experiences. Being touched like this, so close and warm and loved. Every touch ignited a feeling of arousal that he had never discovered possible. Being able to touch and be touched, to stroke, explore, with no purpose other than pleasure. Only Tsuzuki could bring about this ability within him.

The strength of Tsuzuki excited him, challenged his own so that his hands, his mouth, and his movements under Tsuzuki became more demanding. His body was on fire, he realized. The first true licks of the flame that brought nothing but delight and a bright blinding need for more.

But his partner was severely lacking in the pace and he wanted to reassure Tsuzuki that he was comfortable with this. That he was okay.

"I'm not fragile," Hisoka said as he reached up to push Tsuzuki's bangs out of his eyes. And indeed it was true. He felt alive with power, nearly frantic with a kind of raging hunger. His body hummed to the instinctual rhythm and he felt an aching in chest that threatened to overtake his rational thinking. "I want you. Show me more. Show me everything."

No matter how Hisoka's words made his blood swim, Tsuzuki would be careful with him. But he could show his partner more. His hands roamed down Hisoka's body, over his thighs. As if he knew what they both needed, Hisoka parted his legs wider, allowing Tsuzuki to go in farther. His breath came short, shivering out with quick little moans. Hisoka's nails bit into Tsuzuki's back as he began to writhe beneath him.

Tsuzuki lifted his head and watched his partner fly over the peaks of pleasure.

Heat, such heat. Hisoka had never thought such things possible. And this, somehow, this was more profound, subaqueous. He cried out, the wanton sound of his own voice sent another shock to his system. Beyond control. Beyond reason, his legs wrapped around Tsuzuki's waist to draw him deeper. Tsuzuki's thrusts became more urgent and assaulted that spot again and again. Hisoka moaned in rapture, his own thrusts meeting Tsuzuki's in a frenzy as his head lolled from side to side and called out Tsuzuki's name.

He didn't need to stroke himself for release as his erection between them was assailed with the friction of skin between their bodies. He was blind to the conditions around him. There was nothing else, only Tsuzuki and the desire to reach completion.

Tsuzuki plunged into him, bright and brilliant. His body shaking violently as he thrust inside him. Hisoka locked himself around him, his face pressed against Tsuzuki's neck and repeated his name as that miraculous heat consumed him.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. :)


End file.
